Future Forever
by Foxx the Assassin
Summary: being revised, and changed.


I do not own FF7 though i do own these charcters: Switch, Rio,Wensday, Chase and the quaddruplets Leo, Lucy, Luke, Laura.

* * *

15:02pm, 7th July, 21 years after AC, New Shinra HQ, New Midgar

"Christ! Switch are you trying to kill me!" a 15 year old blond haired girl screamed at her fiery red headed best friend that had just dropped into the lift from the roof of it. "No why would I do that if I did you dad would fire my dad." said Switch as she took out a odd looking hand held computer.Switchis a very skilled master hacker and was responsible for most of the system crashes at new Shinra.

She is not your average 16 year old girl were as most girl her age like make up and cloths, and talking, where asshe would rather be hacking into some poor guys bank account or setting a computer virus loose in world wide computer systems.

She was wearing a red andblack hoodie, that looked at least two sizes to big, underneath that she wore a black sleeve less top. She also had on black and red combat pants the red was made to look like it was running down from the pockets, on her feet she wore old worn out black and red army boots, a pair of green lensed goggles sat on her head as a way of keeping her long hair out of her eyes. Her eyes were a neon purple, and stood out on her fair skin. She had the same markings near her eyes like her father did.

Rio the blond had aqua green eyes, and slightly tanned skin. She wore a long flowing white gypsy style dress, on her feet she wore black strapped leather sandals, and big gold chunky bangles on her arms. She had her pink, flowery laptop held close. Last time Switch was left alone with it, her so called friend had read through all her diary entry's. "what were you doing up there? On a lift of all things can't be that interesting can it?" Rio said her accent suggested she was quite well bought up compared to Switch who sometimes uses words that are not even in the dictionary.

"I wasn't on the roof, to one side of the wall up there is a hatch leading into a room with a box in allowing access in to all Shinra systems provided you can crack the security codes. Oh and don't let your dad know but he just bought me a new play station game." Switch said feeling proud of her self, although the look Rio was giving her took that feeling it away in about five seconds.

"You stupid girl! My dad going to hit the roof when he finds out that the daughter of one of his Turks hacked his bank account again." Rio shouted she now looked incredibly stressed, and the fact Switch was messing on hermini PCmost likely realising some computer viruses on the world, wisent helping. "The worst your dad can do is change access codes for this place and not tell me, but I will always get back in, I'm the thorn in his side and he knows it." Switch said as the both walked out of the lift.

"yeah you are so right, and you know it and that makes your head even bigger, mums right you do take after your dad. Anyway the Valentine twins said they need to see us." Rio said as the two of them walked over the car park.

5:20pm, Sanctuary park, New Midgar

"Leo, Lucy, Luke, Lara. Time to go." a mousy brown haired woman, in a pink summer dress, called from over on a bench. The four kids were quadruplets all age five were like energy bombs running round like they were on crack or something.

Leo and Luke looked like there dad there blond hair stuck out in every angle imaginable, the only way to tell them apart was the fact that Leo had one blue eye, one green were as Luke had two blue. They both wore identical out fits consisting off denim blue dungarees, red t-shirts and black trainers. The girls looked like there mum, they both ad mousy brown hair and green eyes Lucy's eyes were more of a jade green to Laura's grass green. The both wore gingham summer dresses Lucy's was a lavender colure and Laura's was pink. All fore kids wore silver bracelets there names written on each all though the girls oftern switched places just to confuse every one.

"Yuffie was Switch ever this hyper?" Areith asked her friend who sat beside her."No she never was she is now that she's 16 but never was at that age. Zeo on the other hand is a complete opposite of her lucky for me he's with his granddad for a few days." Yuffie said back as the took two children each and began to walk out of the park.

5:45pm, the house of Valentine, new Midgar.

"So did you fix the stuff?" Switch said walking through the front door of the town house, a girl with dark purple hair nodded, her red eyes only making her appearance seem worse, her pale skin didn't help the friendly factor either. She wore a deep purple velvet dress and black and white socks.

"Yes Switch I did be more careful next time." she said moving out of the was as her twin brother whizzed by his socks gliding over the laminate flooring. "Hey Wednesday this is fun want to try?" he said as he fell over a sofa in the next room. "No Chase I don't, any way come with me you two I need to talk to you about some thing." Wednesday said leading them into the kitchen.

"Thank you so much." Switch said picking up a pair of gloves with metal circles on the palms and steel clawed finger tips."I made the voltage higher, And added a few new forms to the shift gear as well." Wednesday said watching as switch put the gloves on purple lightning sparked about on the gloves making a lightning ball when she placed both palms facing each other. Breaking her hands apart the electricity seemed to vanish back into the gloves. Switch then picked up a small metal ball, about the size of a ping pong ball, and clipped it in place on a necklace she wore.

"What did you need to talk to us about you usually don't bug us unless some things up with your parents?" Rio said looking at Wensday, then at Switch who was eating a cookie, then back again.

"My parents have been acting strange, I heard something when they came home late from work about a time machine in there labs in New Shinra, I need you help and Switches so I can see what there on about." Wednesday said as she played with a bit of her hair.

"Cool but what if we end up in trouble, nosing round your parents lab?" Switch said picking up another cookie from a plate in front of her.

"Its not like you haven't done that before." Came Rios voice as she tried to get the last cookie from her friend.

"Its just her dad scares me and her mum often sticks on his side." Switch bit back as the cookie fell in half. "Switch don't be a chicken, Wens we will meet youout side the labs at seven ok?" Rio said dragging Switch out the door, Wednesday just nodded.

6:00pm 7th heaven, New Midgar.

"Leo took Pengie!" Lucy said running up to her mum who was sitting at a table in the bar. Yuffie had left her to see if she could persuade Switch to baby sit them for Areith with Rio. Switch was more or less four any way so she could play with them, but Rio was more of a young adult and would supervise things. "Lucy its ok I'll get your penguin back." Tifa said from behind the bar, "Leo you want a candy bar?" she said to the boy as she held out a milky bar in front of him Leo dropped the penguin opting for the chocolate instead. "Thanks Tifa, I cant usually get him to leave Lucy alone, how did you do it?" Areith asked sipping on a tonic drink Tifa had given her.

"It's a secrete, any way were are Laura and Luke?" Tifa said looking round.

"Oh no I think they went wandering. I didn't notice." Areith said beginning to panic her so called angles had vanished.

"Did you lose something?" A voice said from over by the entrance, Areith was freaking out as she searched the place looking up she saw Laura in Reno's arms. "Laura! Reno where was she?" Areith asked as she took the girl into her own arms, and hugged her so tight you would have though the kid couldn't breath. "She was at the end of the road she kept saying Luke wait for me, so I can only assume you've lost him as well." Reno said sitting at the bar with them, Tifa smiled as she gave Laura some sweets.

6:10pm some where in new Midgar.

"Hey is that Luke?" Rio said running over to the four year old sitting on the wall around a fountain.

"You don't think he wander from Areith and co do you?" she want on to say as she hugged the boy who had been crying.

"He's so lost wanna take him to yer mums bar. Maybe Areith is there." Switch said as she sat Luke on her shoulders.

6:30pm 7th heaven, new Midgar.

"Helloooo." Rio said sticking her head through the entrance to the bar. Her mum waved at her as she walked in Switch followed putting Luke down. Every one except for Switch's dad had realised that they were there, allowing her to sneak up behind him and make him jump, with ended up in his drink getting spilt every where. By that point Switch had hid behind her mum who had just walked in.

"Hey you great lump don't hide behind me your to old for that." Yuffie said pushing her daughter away, over to her dad who grabbed her.

"Um … hi, me and Rio have to go meet Wens someplace, bye bye." Switch said breaking her dads grip and tried to get out side with Rio. "Could you take the quads with you give Areith a brake." Yuffie said giving her daughter Luke and Leo, and Rio Lucy and Laura. "Fine good bye." Switch part yelled disappearing out the door.

6:50pm out side the labs in new Shinra.

"Ok were in the codes been cracked and alarms are off." Switch said taking her pocket pc out of a socket on the wall below a key pad. Switching the lights on the lab lit up, Wednesday had gotten changed earlier and wore an out fit consisting of a black long sleeved top with silver thread making web patterns on it black denim jeans and black and silver boots. "Whoa this is cool" Switch said she lent on a button activating a star gate like portal, a country scene was laid out with big yellow birds in the background. The quadruplets ran by into it Switch tried to stop them but they were all ready through.

"We have to go after them they could be killed by something we don't know what its for." Rio set her lap top down and picked up a crowbar from beside one of the tables. She walked through the surface of the portal parted like water. "Rio wait for me and Wens." Switch said looking at Wednesday who had found her dads gun and had clipped it to her belt. "Switch I think that's the time portal, the dial says 21y so it must be the past, we have to get them." Wednesday said dragging switch through the water like surface. The portal closed behind them, and the lights in the labs switched off.


End file.
